Rescue the Princess
by The Little Monster 1024
Summary: Angela's favorite cat, Princess Lady, gets out of the house. Who is her rescuer? Dwangela! R&R!


_I don't own the office, because if I did Dwight would be regional manager and Angela and Dwight would be married. (:_

_**Author's Note**__: I haven't written anything about the Office lately so I decided to write a little one-shot. I hope you like it. Angela is my favorite character. There doesn't seem to be enough about her and Dwight. Who doesn't love Dwangela? _

**Rescue the Princess**

It was Friday at five o'clock p.m. Which meant, the whole office at Dunder Mifflin Scranton, were off for the weekend. Angela Martin doesn't seem like the type to enjoy weekends, but she did. This gave her time to pray, go to church, read the bible, and spend time with her many cats.

As she walked inside, she smiled as the smell of her coconut air freshener and cat litter filled her nose. She hung her winter coat on the hook near the door. She kicked her shoes off and left them next to the door, not wanting to track snow onto her clean carpet.

"Princess Lady? Mr. Ash? Petals?" She said, naming only a few of her cats. The three cats came rushing to her, followed but a few others. She bent down and lifted her favorite, Princess Lady, into her arms. She smiled as her soft white fur brushed against her chin.

She walked over and sat down in her favorite chair. Princess Lady laid down on her lap with a purr. Petals, Mr. Ash, and Bandit joined them on the chair, surrounding Angela with cats. They were the only things that could bring her happiness lately. She didn't know what her life was coming to. She couldn't stop thinking of him. He didn't want her and as much as she hated admitting it, it was her fault. She kept trying to talk some sense into her head. _Stop wasting your time! It's never going to happen! YOU made a mistake! YOU did this! YOU slept with Andy!_ But she couldn't. He drove her crazy. She made her feel like no good Christian should ever feel, but she liked it. She missed him so much, but there was nothing she could do about it.

As she was petting all of them, Angela remembered that she needed to call the vet's office to know when to pick up Bandit's ear drops. She felt around in her purse but didn't find her cell phone. She sighed and lifted Princess Lady before sitting her back down after she stood.

"I have to go get my cell phone. I'll be right back." She said to her cats. She slipped back into her shoes and opened the door. The moment the door opened, Princess Lady dashed out of the door and ran through the snow.

For a few seconds, Angela was so shocked she didn't say anything. She stood and watched Princess Lady run across the street.

After a few seconds, Angela ran quickly down the front stairs, not caring if she slipped on the ice. "Princess Lady!" She yelled, following after her. "Princess Lady! Come back here right now!"

Princess Lady continued to run down Angela's street, luckily, Angela's street wasn't busy and there wasn't a car in sight. She followed Princess Lady down the street until she disappeared into a neighbor's bushes. Angela searched through the bushes and couldn't find her.

Angela panicked; she didn't know what to do. She quickly ran back to her house and grabbed her phone from the cup holder in her car. She dialed 911.

"Hello? Yes, the emergency is that my can ran away!" She said quickly into the phone.

She leaned against the car and ran her hand through her straightened, blonde hair.

"What do you mean that isn't an emergency!" She screamed into the phone, causing neighbors to come out onto their porches. She noticed them staring. She hung up the phone and hurried inside. Once inside, she grabbed her car keys and coat.

She went back outside, started her car, and began to scan the neighborhood for her precious Princess Lady.

* * *

><p>As Dwight pulled into the pathway leading to Shrute Farms, he realized that he had forgotten to pick up Mose's ointment. He quickly made a U-turn and began his drive to the drug store.<p>

He didn't rush to the store. It wasn't like he had any plans. He even took the long way, lately, car rides had been times for him to relax and think about the last few years. He knew it was ridiculous. He kept telling himself _Stop thinking about her! It's never going to happen! She slept with Andy!_ But it didn't work. To his co-workers, he had no feelings. He didn't let things like this effect him. And usually this was true. He didn't know what she did to him. He hardly recognized himself.

He was so deep in thought he hardly noticed the little white creature running out in the street. He slammed on the breaks when he saw some sort of animal in front of his car. Luckily, he was in a pretty quiet neighborhood. So, stopping in the middle of the street wasn't really a problem.

As he began to walk towards the creature, he recognized it as a house cat. He noticed a collar and ventured closer to the animal. He had nothing else to do; maybe he could return the animal. It began to walk away, but Dwight was fast enough to catch it. He picked up the struggling cat and searched through its fur for the collar he had seen.

He found the light pink collar covered in rhinestones with a small cross stitched into it and looked for some kind of identification tag. He found one in the shape of a heart. It read-

**Princess Lady**

He flipped the heart over to find the owner's contact information.

**Angela Martin**

**435 Hampton Rd.**

**(937) 345-6782**

Dwight couldn't believe it. He didn't know whether to be extremely happy or really pissed off. He had been searching for a reason to just drive by her house for days and now he had one. But on the other hand, he had been trying his best to get over Angela; a trip to her house was NOT a going to help.

Dwight sighed as he sat the cat in the passenger's seat and began the short drive to Angela's house.

* * *

><p>Angela tossed her keys onto her coffee table and sat heavily in her chair. She searched the whole neighborhood and still couldn't find Princess Lady. Her other cats gathered and meowed at her feet. She reached down and lifted Mr. Ash onto her lap. He purred as she rubbed his back.<p>

She didn't know what to do. How could she find Princess Lady! Runaway cats could be the hardest things to find.

"I'll find her." Angela said to her cats.

Angela was about to say something else when a knock on her door interrupted her.

She stood and walked over to the door. She swung it open to reveal Dwight Shrute standing on her front porch. She stared up at him, shocked to see him.

"Dwight?" She whispered.

She wasn't sure how she felt about Dwight being at her house. A part of her felt like screaming with joy, but another part just wanted him to leave, in fear that she would lose what little sanity she still had.

* * *

><p>As the door flew open, he was almost blown away. She looked beautiful. Her straightened golden hair was wind blown and her make up was a little smeared.<p>

"Dwight?" He heard her whisper.

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say so he just lifted his arms.

She looked down at his hands and saw the cat.

"Princess Lady!" She said loudly with a smile.

Dwight handed her the cat.

* * *

><p>Angela couldn't believe it. He had Princess Lady! Dwight handed her the cat. Angela quickly took her in her arms. Her fur was cold and dirty, but she didn't care. She smiled held the cat close. After hugging the cat, she looked up at her rescuer.<p>

"Uh. Do you want to come in for a few minutes?"

Dwight hesitated but then nodded. "Thank you Angela." He said, stepping in the house. He noticed that her shoes were off and the carpet was clean; he looked down at his muddy shoes and slipped them off.

He followed Angela to the kitchen where she was still holding the cat. She was thrilled that Princess Lady was back.

"Would you like some coffee?" Angela asked him.

Dwight nodded. Angela sat Princess Lady down on her bed in the kitchen and started the coffee. After it was finished, she poured two cup and handed one to Dwight. She sat down at the kitchen table; Dwight sat across from her.

"Thank you for bringing her home." Angela said.

"Your welcome, Mon-Angela." He said, catching his mistake.

Angela also noticed his mistake. She stared down into her coffee cup. She was thrilled that Princess Lady was back. But she was happier to see Dwight. She had thought that she wanted him to leave, but she was wrong. She wanted to tell him she missed him; to tell him that she still loved him.

* * *

><p>Dwight noticed her staring down into her coffee. He could tell that she was thinking about something. He could read her like any Harry Potter book.<p>

He wanted to say something to her. He wanted to walk over there and kiss her. _Say something! _He screamed at himself inside. His anger about Andy faded when she saw her breathtaking smile at the sight of her cat. All he wanted was to have her back.

"Angela?" He said, hesitantly.

She looked up at him. "Yes, Dwight?"

Dwight wasn't sure what to say. Maybe he just wanted her attention. Dwight shook his head.

Angela looked back down at her coffee, but then back at him. "I-I'm sorry." Angela said. "I shouldn't have even started dating Andy. It was a huge mistake." She hated apologizing. It even surprised her.

Dwight looked into her green hazel eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. He was surprised that she was apologizing.

"I'm sorry that I killed Sprinkles."

Angela couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Dwight stood and walked over to her. She stood and looked up at him.

"Dwight…" She whispered.

She was interrupted by Dwight who was leaning down to kiss her. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around him neck.

"I miss you." Dwight whispered into her hair.

"I love you, Dwight." Angela said,

"I love you too, Monkey." He said, pulling away. "I don't care that you slept with Andy, I just want us to be together again."

Angela smiled. "That's what I want too, D."

Dwight leaned down and the couple embraced. He led her to the living room where they sat on the couch. Angela's cats joined them, sitting on both of their laps.

"I'm going to go get a blanket." Angela said, pushing Petals off of her lap.

Dwight nodded and watched her disappear up the stairs.

It was silent until he heard a meow coming from his lap. He looked down to see a, now dry, Princess Lady.

He stroked the cats back. "Thank you." He said, talking to her as Angela would. _Maybe cats were useful for something._ He thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Just a sweet little Dwangela fic. I made the characters a little different. Because I don't imagine Angela to be quite as evil with Dwight or her cats. (: If you read, please review! Oh, and if it's not too much trouble, I'd love for you to answer my poll! =^.^=<p>

REVIEW!


End file.
